Magic School Bus: Secrets
by Blake Star 100
Summary: Set after the series, Ever wonder if The Frizz was more magic than she lets on? This story explains that and what happens later on. The Class is the remaining book kids. The married couples are Arnold & Phoebe, Tim & Wanda, Ralphie & Keesha, D.A & Carlos, Janet & Mikey (that's the pair the spares, and why not anyway?)


All Characters belong to Scholastic, Joana Cole and Bruce Degen.

It was a normal Friday afternoon at Walkerville Elementary, that is unless you were in Ms. Frizzle's class, with her as a teacher anything was possible and the class had just gotten back from one of her field trips, it was their ocean floor trip to learn about the food chain and like her previous classes most students enjoyed the field trips but there was always one who didn't seem to enjoy them as much instead preferring a normal field trip. In this class which consisted of Shirley, Michael, Gregory, Carmen, Amanda Jane aka "A.J", Phil, Molly, John, Florrie,Rachel and Alex, Michael was the one who didn't much care for the wild field trips often wishing how he should have stayed home that day. This reminded Ms. Frizzle of Arnold Perlstein, one of her former students who eventually after noticing another ex-student, Phoebe Terese's interest in both the field trips and him, he stopped complaining and went along with it because he was secretly interested in her. She thought maybe she could do something about Michael's disinterest and tried to get him to open up but he never did. At the same time she remembered that Phoebe and Arnold had gotten their degrees in Education and administration as well as recently married, they were the last of her favorite class to get married, Keesha and Ralphie were the first followed by Carlos and DA and then Tim and Wanda.

"Class we will be having a visitor next week" Ms. Frizzle announced as her class was working on an ocean project  
"A visitor?" A brown haired boy wearing an olive colored sweater vest with maroon and blue stripes over a pale blue shirt with jeans and red sneakers asked  
"Yes, Alex" Ms. Frizzle said, "one of my former students is going to be my assistant next week"  
"Which one" A hispanic girl who put her hair in a bun and wore a lavender dress with black shoes and white knee socks questioned  
"I can't tell you that Florrie" The Frizz answered  
"Can you at least tell us if it's a he or a she" A redheaded boy in a teal turtleneck, red pants and brown shoes inquired  
"It's a she Phil,and she's the current principal's wife" The Frizz added  
"Mrs. Perlstein?" A hispanic boy in a blue and gold striped shirt with khakis and red sneakers said surprised  
"Yes John, Mrs. Phoebe Perlstein will be joining us-" The Frizz said as the bell cut her off "Oh I guess it's time to go, um Alex could I speak with you a minute?  
"Sure Ms. Frizzle" Alex said as everyone else left wondering if class would be more interesting during the slow moments of the day when Mrs. Perlstein was there, "What is this about?"  
"It''s this, as my most trusted current student, you get to meet Mrs. Perlstein early and learn some secrets that you cannot share with anyone except those who are associated with Phoebe and Arnold The Frizz said as they walked down to 's office "Shall we?"  
(Alex knocks)  
"Who could that be?" A redheaded man in an orange and green suit with glasses wondered as he went to answer the door  
"Mrs. Frizzle?"  
"Don't be surprised Arnold" The Frizz said calmly," I wanted you to meet Alex who is my most trusted student this year"  
"Hello, Mr. Perlstein." Alex said sort of shyly.  
"Hello, Alex and Mrs. Frizzle I was expecting you to come in through my volcano model or something else unusual, when you make a normal entrance it's kind of shocking" Arnold said "Phoebe-er Mrs. Perlstein is almost here"  
"Make that here, sweetie" A woman with auburn hair styled into a low bun with a golden hair clip wearing a green dress with a red jacket, white tights and black heels said "Hello Ms. Frizzle"  
"Hello Phoebe, this is Alex my most trusted student, Alex this is Mrs. Phoebe Perlstein" The Frizz introduced  
"Pleased to meet you Alex" Phoebe said " has only allowed one student of her class after ours left to know some secrets, which is why unless they are linked to our class in some way what we are about to say must be kept secret from your class or other classes."  
"Don't worry, I won't say a word" Alex assured  
"Good" Arnold said "Ms. Frizzle could you please make sure what is about to be said can only be heard by the four of us?"  
"Already taken care of" Ms. Frizzle responded  
"Now Alex you are among the select few who can call Ms. Frizzle "Valarie" when she's off duty, not many other people can call her that." Phoebe said "Also the bus is not the only thing that is magic"  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked  
"I am as magic as the bus" Ms. Frizzle said  
"You mean your a witch?" Alex asked  
"No, I'm a fairy who got bored of magic and became interested in science so I use my magic to help teach science up close and personal" The Frizz answered "If your wondering about my wings, I turned them into my earrings and change them for each lesson. My dresses are also made out of magic, so I make my own clothes."  
"Wow" Alex said letting the fact his teacher really was more magic than she let on sink in.  
"That's not all" Ms. Frizzle said "All those times every class thought I was older than I look..."  
"We were right to think that" Phoebe said, "The bus keeps her from visibly aging, she grew up during the middle ages, the bus was made for her by Merlin"  
"That's not the only reason I called Phoebe up though" Ms. Frizzle began "I cannot keep defying nature forever, after Phoebe's observation is complete I will cease"  
"What do you mean cease" Alex asked a little nervous before realizing "oh you mean your expired and Mrs. Perlstein will become our new teacher"  
(The others nod)  
"Alex after hours your allowed to call us Phoebe and Arnold" Arnold said "but don't do that during school or else!"  
(Alex nods in agreement)  
"The next thing we want you to do is help Michael to be a little more interested in the field trips and that's not just your job Alex, it's also Phoebe's" Arnold said, "After all she does have a way of making things more enjoyable"  
"Oh Arnold, stop it, you're making me blush" Phoebe said  
One week later after Phoebe had met every student and taught a few classes as well as three field trips that week it was time for Ms. Frizzle to go, she had called in Architect Tim Jamal, his pilot wife Wanda who's call sign is "Wild Cat", Authors Carlos and DA Ramon (who had librarians as fall back jobs) and cafeteria workers Keesha and Ralphie Tenelli as she wanted to spend her final moments with her new class and her old one, Arnold immediately put everything on hold, even telling the school that for the next few hours everything was to be stopped in honor of Walkerville's greatest teacher, Carlos even got his brother Mikey to drop in for a while as he worked from home as a programmer rather than outside and Janet who was also kind of close walked into the room.  
"Class it is now time for me to make my final requests" Mrs. Frizzle said  
"Each of you have been given a special item that you must use wisely" Phoebe said  
"Yes Mrs. Perlstein" The Class promised  
"It is now time for me to hand over this class and the keys to the bus to Mrs. Perlstein" Ms. Frizzle said  
"Thank you Ms. Frizzle, your class is in good hands" Phoebe said  
With that Ms. Frizzle passes on and the class except for Alex and the original 10 are surprised that Ms. Frizzle was actually over 1000 years old. A funeral is held and later a strawberry blonde curly haired girl in a pink floral shirt and red skirt with black shoes is seen asking something to Alex  
"Why weren't you surprised at that Alex?" The girl asked  
"That's a secret Shirley" Alex said  
"I thought you would have been the most surprised" Shirley said storming off  
*If only you knew how magic really was* Alex thought


End file.
